This invention relates to an exercise device or apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an exercise device or apparatus which may be motorized. The exercise apparatus, whether motorized or not, has parts and components which are adjustable relative to each other, so that a user may configure the exercise apparatus according to the level of difficulty desired by the user, or dictated by the user's physical fitness level and condition.
Some of the best body strengthening exercises are the push-up and the plank exercises. Traditionally, however, these need to be done on the floor. At this horizontal position, the exercises may be very difficult for many people, and, at this angle, it may place considerable pressure on the wrists and shoulders. After the exercise is completed, it is necessary to get up off the floor, another movement which may be difficult for many people.